Observations
by Anya Tachibana
Summary: Hey guys, this is my FIRST Johnlock so i'd appreciate some reviews to let me know if i fucked up some shit :) Sherlock makes some observations and leaves John a mess ;) rated M for that skin-on-skin action ;)


**Hey guys, i have finally returned after a long wait to bring you guys some more juicy lemons. This actually took a LONG time to write because i have been very busy and haven't been able to do more than a sentence per day. I know that sounds stupid but i'm being completely serious. Anyway, enough of my ranting and on with this goodness :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this shit.**

John," called Sherlock from his usual seat. "John!" He called a bit louder. A moment later John walked out of the kitchen to join his flatmate in the living room.

"Yes, Sherlock?" John asked, curious of what the detective wanted. "I require your help for an experiment." John sighed, "What kind of experiment is it this ?"

He was still slightly upset from yesterday when he found an eyeball floating in the kettle. A smirk worked its way onto the snarky detectives' face, the same kind of smirk as when he had just solved a case.

"Oh, it's not important what kind it is, only that you have been participating for the last week." John gave him a questioning look. 'Did he put something in my tea?'

As if reading his flatmates thoughts, Sherlock replied "No John, i haven't slipped anything into your tea," The brunette continued, " I have been observing your for the past week and i must say, i'm surprised."

John, giving an even more confused look, watch his friend rise from his chair and make his way towards him. As John was backing up towards the door, he felt himself bump into Sherlock.

'How the hell does he do that?' thought the doctor. Suddenly, his train of thought came to a crashing halt. The taller man had snaked him arms around him and held his waist, bringing the shorter of the two into his chest.

John started turning a bright red as he realised what Sherlock was talking about. 'So that's why he has been acting so weird all week. Well, except for the eyeball in the kettle.

"So," whispered the younger man as he started sliding his hands lower, "i'll ask you now; are you gay John?" The blonde swallowed the lump in his throat and answered, "No Sherlock, I'm not."

Before he could even turn around, he was yanked to the bedroom with Sherlock straddling his hips. "We'll see about that." Remarked Sherlock as he began his attack on Johns neck.

Being taken by surprise, the blonde let out a loud groan as the brunette sucked on sensitive skin under his jaw. John quickly shut his mouth, not wanting to release any more embarrassing noises. Sherlock wasn't having that.

"I've noticed the way you look at me John," mumbled the detective, face still buried in his flatmates neck.

" The way you stand closer than normal at crime scenes, the way your eyes linger at my ass when i run around the flat. I've even noticed how you haven't slept with anyone since you met me." Johns breath caught in his throat.

He was right, as always. Every now and then he would catch himself staring at his slender flatmates ass and for some reason, he wanted this beautiful man above him. The blonde grinned, "As always Sherlock," the doctor flipped their positions. "You are correct."

Shock and satisfaction was clear in the brunettes eyes, he new he was right but he never thought John would act. All of the detectives thought paused as the shorter man began removing his purple, button up shirt.

Sherlock shivered and moaned as John started kissing and licking his chest. As the blonde came a pert nipple, he gave it a quick lick and started sucking on it, tweaking the other between his fingers.

The brunette moaned and writhed beneath his fingertips, giving off noises that made Johns pants tighten painful. Both men gave a groan as john ground his hips into Sherlocks. The doctor then proceeded to nearly tear their clothes off, fueled by a whining Sherlock.

As the blonde stared in wonder at the beautiful, pale, slender body beneath him; he never noticed the mischievous glint in the brunettes eyes. Without warning, the detective had flipped their positions.

Still a bit dazed from the sudden change, he hadn't noticed his soon-to-be-lover reaching into the night stand until he heard the familiar snap of the little bottle opening. John gave a gasp as he felt Sherlock's cold fingers probe at his entrance.

"Remember John," the detective remarked with a smirk. "You have to relax." The doctor nodded as he felt his flatmates finger slide into him. John thought it felt weird at first, but after a few minutes of Sherlocks wonderful fingers; he was a sweaty, panting, moaning mess.

The older whined in frustration as he felt the younger man withdraw his fingers from his now prepared rear. "Are you ready john?" The shorter of the two nodded his head. Sherlock swooped down and kissed him passionately before thrusting inside

. John let out a muffled mix of a moan and a cry of pain. The brunette began gently kissing and sucking his lovers neck and chest, trying to soothe him and distract him from the pain.

After a few minutes the blonde began bucking his hips, eager to get his lover to move. Sherlock slowly pulled back and snapped his hips forward, pulling a choked cry from Johns lips. The younger repeated this several time until he angled perfectly and struck the doctors sweet spot.

John cried out in intense pleasure rocked through his body. The detective continued abusing his partners prostate, suddenly getting an idea. Sherlock lent down and started attacking Johns neck, leaving a dark love mark directly above his collar bone.

Without warning, the brunette pulled on his lovers body, bringing John forward to straddle Sherlock's hips.

"How about a ride John?" smirked Sherlock, his voice rough and suddenly an octave lower. The blonde began to raise and lower himself onto his flatmate, impaling himself deeper with every bounce.

It was the brunettes turn to turn into a moaning mess. He could feel himself sliding in and out of his lovers heated, velvet entrace. It wasn't long before the younger began to trust up, driving himself deeper into the trembling man above him.

As John felt his end draw near, he leaned down and sank his teeth into the sensitive skin on Sherlock's neck. Letting out a loud, strangled moan, Sherlock thrust up one final time before releasing  
himself deep into johns tightness. The older soon followed after, his orgasm ripped a loud moan from his lips. His cum splattered across his and Sherlocks chest. John collapsed onto his flatmates chest, whining as Sherlock slid out of him.

The blonde slowly rolled off, mindful of the dull pain that had set in. Without realizing it, Sherlock had gotten up and retrieved a cloth to clean themselves with. He cleaned his friend-his lover- with gentle caresses before wiping himself clean.

"Sherlock," questioned John as he looked and the younger man beside him. " I thought you were asexual?" The detectives smirk was clear, " I thought you were straight."

**Well guys, wasn't that interesting ;) I hope I did a good job on this and if i messed up somewhere, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! This is the first Johnlock I have written and I want it to be puuurfect ;) R&R peoples**


End file.
